


i wish i were/ hermitcraft fanfic

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: scarian heather u_u
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ship

Scar × Grian

( 472 words )

\- 

Grians Pov

-

"Hey Mumbo do you like Grian?" Scars question stopped me from about to confess to Mumbo the letter in my hand. Please say yes even if that probably will never happen.

"No hes like a younger brother to me" I dont know but I think I just heard my own heart shatter. I threw that stupid letter in the trash before running to bdubs.

-

I still remember 18 of October me in your in Suit you said it looked better on me them it did you. 

-

"Hey Mumbo I have something to tell you" I said planning to ask him to help me prank Scar . Of course now Scar had to walk by now through the shopping district. I mean we are on a walk together so no surprise.

"What a sight for these for sore eyes" Mumbo says chuckling before continuing to walk.

"He has you mesmerized" 

'while i die'

-

No ones POV

"Yeah he really does" Mumbo says the blush disappearing as he turns to Grian. 

-

Why would you ever kiss me?

Im not even half as pretty

-

Scar entered the upside down taking of his helmet. Walking around the new nether, before taking of his suit jacket and changing into a black blazer. Not noticing the Redstoner watching him and the blonde builder playing with his sweaters sleeve before going back to talk to bdubs.

\- 

Scars POV 

I watched as I saw Bdubs but his arm around his shoulder. Before grabbing him and scooping him up as he flies towards me.

"Scar would you like to sit with us?" Bdubs asked me carrying Grian as he asked the mayor.

-

Grian walked by the glass cage I was in adding a little bit of glowstone to the respawn anchor . Grians giggles and laughter filled the room as I fell to the ground from bdubs pulling the lever.

When that was eventually over Bdubs sat next to me in my small hole Grian going to get my stuff. Grian walked in holding my stuff a smile on his face. Hes such a sight for my sore eyes. I came back from my daydream as bdubs patted my back

"Hes got you mesmerized" Bdubs teased as he pointed at my red face 

-

Why would you ever kiss me? Im not even half as pretty.

-

You gave him your sweater its just polyester but you like him better.

The sight of scar wearing mumbos blazer played in his mind

I wish i were Scar

-

Scar sat in the corner of his little house bdubs comforting him. 

"Why would you ever kiss me im not even half as pretty"

-

Grian sat on the edge of upside down mansion watching the piglins fall. 

" You gave him your sweater its just fabric but you like him better. I wish i were"

-


	2. grian in love o.o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk tbh

Ship Scar x Grian

341 words 

-

Grian sat on the second story of the barge watching the clouds occasionally saying hi to anyone who entered. 

A particular brown haired boy walked in looking for a few soul lanterns.

"Hi scar" the blonde said sitting up and watching the mayor jump at his voice. Before jumping down to the first story. 

"Hey grian what were you doing up there?" Scar asked looking at where Grian was laying down. 

"Oh i was just watching the clouds and thinking of someone" Grian said before his hand was grabbed and he was getting dragged somewhere by Scar. " Where are we going" 

"We are going to playing some mini games so that you arent so sad today" 

-

Earlier that day Scars Pov

"Oh i cant wait to confess to him" The redstoner says with a rose in his hand. 

'wait he likes grian?'

-

We fell in March, the moment grian just giggled nonstop at how him and scar had messed up their creeper farm.

-

Grian sat besides Scar his head leaning on Scars shoulder besides target as the other fellow hermits mostly tackled each other.

-

You will be my boy 

You will be my world

-

Grian and Scar sat in top of shady e-e-es , with grian curled up in a ball next to Scar

"dont bother looking down we arent going that way" 

The mayor pulled the blonde into a comforting hug watching grian slowy calm down.

-

Then at the end of the day. When the sky was dark blue , purple and orange the two boys sat on the top story of barge were they started that morning. The two were laying watching the sky

"Today was fun even tho i was supposed to get rid of the mycelium resistance today" Scar said with a laugh.

"well good luck with that and thanks for the fun time" grian said his hand near scar's.

-

A hand turned into fist the brunette slowly over taken with anger also he watched the two.

'dammit scar'

"i liked grian first" 

-


End file.
